


Rambling Man (Cowboy Thorki)

by SebastianAD



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom, Thorki - Fandom, Thunderfrost - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, No relation between Thor and Loki, Oral Sex, PWP, alternative universe, m/m - Freeform, rough fluffy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianAD/pseuds/SebastianAD
Summary: Summary: Thor gets drunk at a cowboy bar and convinces Loki to join in his fun.





	Rambling Man (Cowboy Thorki)

**Author's Note:**

> Title Song by Hank Williams.
> 
> Any comments and critiques are welcome. Find the moodboard for the Fic at Sebastianadwriting on Tumblr.  
> Thanks for reading.

The smell hit Loki before the noise did. A strong odor of liquor, tobacco, and nasty, sweaty humans. He pulled a face, stepped over peanut shells and what he hoped was mud and went deeper into the dark bar. Everyone seemed to be yelling over the sound of the house band playing old country music. He was knocked into and pushed aside twice before his patience snapped.  
The next drunk cowboy who pawed his black Gucci suit was casually thrown across the bar with no warning. Loki dusted off his lapel and looked around. None of the others wanted any action so he simply walked further in. This time with a respectful space around himself.  
He heard a familiar grunt of exertion and a deep laugh. Rolling his eyes he headed towards the circled crowd. Of course Thor would be in the center of a crush of humanity. Of course he would be giving them a show. For some strange reason Thor felt a kinship with these frail transient humans. Loki looked around in contempt and pushed through the mob.  
He finally made it to the front and was ready to break up the festivities when he was struck speechless. He stood, mouth agape, in pure astonishment. The mighty God of Thunder was dressed like a common cowboy and riding a mechanical bull. And he looked magnificent.  
He was wearing dark wranglers, leather chaps, and brown Ariat boots. His blue button shirt was undone a button too many and upon his golden head perched a white Stetson. One hand was holding the pommel, bicep gloriously straining through his shirt and the other was waving over his head. As the bull spun and dipped Thor remained seated with a look of steely concentration. Loki was mesmerized.  
As Thor rode the bull the crowd was cheering and placing bets. Loki could do nothing but watch. The large, ungainly Prince of Asgard was graceful and poetry in motion. The fluid way Thor kept his seat showed years of riding but the ease of execution was beautiful to behold. As the steel beast gave one last giant twirl the crowd held its breath. It quickly lurched to the side and Loki gasped along with everyone else as Thor raised up off the saddle.  
But instead of being thrown, he stood up, mighty thighs straining and waved his hat around in triumph. The bull settled back to normal and Thor dismounted with a flourish and a bow. While still bent over he looked up, straight at Loki, and winked.  
Loki shut his mouth with a snap and rolled his eyes. Then he turned and stalked over to the bar. He needed a drink and he was positive that Thor would follow him. He looked over the selection, doubtful than anything would be strong enough, and waved towards the bartender. Resisting the urge to look behind himself he study the liquor and jumped when Thor’s deep voice came over his shoulder.  
“Give us a bottle of your strongest and best!”  
Two whiskeys were poured and Loki looked at the shadow cast on the bar. The god playing cowboys. He took his glass and gave it an experimental sniff. He didn’t jump when the large hand fell on his shoulder and the other glass was raised. Thor gently crashed their glasses together and downed his own.   
Thor crowded against him, too close but not close enough and refilled his glass. Loki closed his eyes and took a moderate swallow. He felt Thor smack their hips together and he shuddered as the fringe of leather from the chaps brushed against his thigh.  
There was no escaping his predicament although he wondered why he even tried. He enjoyed Thor’s company. His instant and painful arousal was proof of that. But he also couldn’t stand the thought of easily given in to his charismatic lover. Everywhere Thor went people dropped to their knees. Loki detested being one of many.  
So he kept his stance casual and ignored how tight his slacks were. He downed the rest of his whiskey and heard an approving noise from Thor. His glass was refilled and he drained that one too. The liquor wasn’t as strong as Asgardian wine, but it was tasty.   
“How long have you been slumming on Midgard? Do you enjoy all these mortals watching you debase yourself?”  
“Loosen up a little Loki! These are good people and this entertainment is no worse than you and Fandral racing bilgesnipe.”  
“It was only that one time.”  
Loki poured himself another and used the movement to mask adjusting his hard cock. Thor had leaned in close to talk straight into his ear. He could feel Thor’s rough whiskers scrape against his smooth skin and smell the whiskey on his breath. He could also feel the bulge of Thor’s massive cock pressing into his hip.  
“This time could be no less entertaining.”  
“You simply expect me to fall at your feet for riding a fake bull?”  
“No Loki, my impossible lover, I expect you to ride my cock with wild abandon.”  
“You can’t…I don’t…”  
“Stop warring with yourself. Come with me and let me coat your silver tongue for you.”  
Loki looked away and slowly finished his drink. He watched the couples dancing, drinking and getting rowdy. He took a deep shaky breath and realized they were in the middle of their third bottle already. He turned to the Asgardian cowboy and ran his lips across Thor’s beard before whispering into his ear.  
“Am I such an easy prize for you to win?”  
“There was nothing easy about winning you my trickster. You teased, tormented, and tried my patience for centuries.”  
“And still you think I’ll do your bidding?”  
“Why must you always make this difficult? You want this as much as I. You wish me to grovel at your feet? Plead and beg? Say the word. Come now my Loki. The night is young, the spirits flowing, and my lust is plentiful. I want to see you ride me like a prized bull. With ultimate skill and complete abandon. I crave you Loki. The moment you walked in you were all I could see.”  
“I happen to stick out.”  
Loki smoothed his black skirt and took another drink. He closed his eyes, the room delightfully spinning and jumped when the Stetson was dropped onto his head.  
“There. That’s as close as you’ll ever come to blending in. You are too magnificent for mortals anyway. Come with me. I have a room nearby. It’s cheap and sleazy and perfect for tonight. Give me those perfect lips and stop your teasing.”  
“Or what? You’ll go back to your adoring crowd of mortals? You’ll offer this godly treat to them instead? You’ll…”  
“Shut up Loki. Your mouth is running before your brain. It’s you I desire. It’s you I crave. If you will not come with me then I will stand by your side all night. I’ll beg for you on my knees. Is that what you want? To subjugate me? Say the word. I’ll drop to my knees and suck you off here and now. Anything to see the passion rise in your eyes. Or do you wish me to take you by force? Push you onto the bar, rip into that beautiful suit, and fuck you until you scream my name. Spread those pale legs before all these mortals and fill you full of tongue, fingers, and cock?”  
“Lower your voice.”  
“Or maybe I should open my jeans and have you worship my cock for all to see. Is that what you want? My mighty cock shoved down your throat? Or yours down mine? I’ll start at the bottom. I’ll run my tongue from your balls to your tip. Then I’ll suck the whole thing down until…”  
“Enough! Where’s your room?”  
“Next door. This way.”  
Thor placed his hand on the small of Loki’s back and gave a little push. He smiled as Loki drained his glass and picked up the newest bottle. He set his own empty glass down with a wad of Midgard currency and kept pressure on Loki. They crossed the parking lot and his hand dropped to cup that magnificent ass. By the time they were stumbling through Thor’s door most of Loki’s clothes were loose and undone. Thor took the bottle from him and took a swig while Loki slowly removed his designer suit.   
Thor watched that pale flesh emerge from the blackness and get bathed in the soft neon lights. He took another drink and watched Loki smirk. He tipped his borrowed Stetson but left it on.  
“Where did all your ardor go? A moment ago your tongue was in my mouth and your hand down my trousers. You have me. Naked and willing. What are you waiting for?”  
“Allow me a moment to admire you. You are truly magnificent to behold although the hat needs to be black.”  
Loki smirked again but he also couldn’t hide his erection. And he never even tried. He merely raised an eyebrow and the Stetson gleamed gold for a moment. Then it darkened to match his raven hair. He approached Thor and took back his bottle. He drank some and did a twirl.  
Thor was on him before he revolved around completely. One hand gripped Loki’s neck and the other cupped his perfect ass. His tongue was back in his whiskey flavored mouth and he savored the hot taste of Loki he found there. When they finally broke apart they were both panting and Thor gave a rumbly chuckle.  
He kicked off his boots and toed off his socks. Slowly he unbuckled his chaps and peeled off his wranglers. He pulled his shirt off so quickly he popped most of his buttons. Once he was naked he stroked his own cock and threw back his head with a moan.  
“Ah, Loki. Look at you. Wearing nothing by neon and my hat. You only lack a proper steed to be a real cowboy. Happily I volunteer!”  
Thor flopped back on the creaky old bed and pointed to his erection. He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.  
“Come on Loki. Ride a cowboy. Giddy up.”  
Loki raised an elegant eyebrow and lifted the whiskey bottle to his lips again. He tipped his head back, holding his new hat, and drained the last of the liquor. He absently tossed it into the corner and ignored the sound of it breaking. Sauntering towards the bed he started rubbing his hands along his own sensitive body. Slowly stroking his neck, down his toned chest, and pinching one of his nipples. He pulled the black hat down low and eyed the meaty specimen laid out before him.  
“As always, Oaf, you are wrong. I have the hat. You are nothing more than my steed. I am the cowboy now.”  
He knelt on the edge of the bed and slowly crawled up Thor’s prone body. He roughly grabbed both his thighs and squeezed him hard. Then he dipped his head and keeping his eyes locked with Thor’s he ran his tongue from the bottom of his heavy sack to the tip of his leaking cock. Just as Thor had threatened him with in the bar.  
Thor put his hands behind his head and watched Loki intently. He only broke eye contact to shut his own eyes and moan. But the sight of that black hat bobbing between his thighs was hypnotizing.  
He watched that beautiful mouth lick, suck, and worship his cock and finally had to beg for mercy. As Loki tugged his balls down while sucking his cock upwards he finally sat up. He grabbed Loki’s jaw and pulled him upwards. He kissed deeply into that soft mouth and sighed as Loki chuckled.  
“Always so impatient. So greedy for my body. Tell me Thor, will you last longer than eight seconds?”  
“Smartass. Lovely, sexy, smart mouth. Climb on and let’s find out. I’ll bet you that hat that you’ll be spilling all over my belly before I come inside of you.”   
Loki pushed him back with a wicked laugh. He crawled up that muscular body, licking his way to Thor’s mouth. Kissing him lightly he bit down on his bottom lip until Thor moaned. Then he sat back with a smirk.  
“I’m keeping the hat regardless but I accept your wager. Is that the rumble of thunder I hear? You must want me badly.”  
“Shut up Loki. You know how badly I crave your attentions. You’ve been sucking on the proof of my desire. Why don’t you ride me Cowboy? Cooling your own eager passions?”  
Loki grinned and wiggled on Thor’s chest. He smiled at the growl from Thor and the thunderclap from outside. Rain was beating on the window so loudly is drowned out the honky tonk music. A storm had always been the backdrop for their love making. It was ancient, raw, and natural. Just like they were.  
Lifting up, Loki reached behind him and took hold of Thor’s cock. He stroked the godly shaft a few times before coating it in lube. He shifted backwards and teased his hole for a few moments until Thor grabbed his hips. He relaxed and slowly sat down on the impressive shaft.  
Thor groaned as Loki’s body engulfed him. He held him still for a few moments and just caught his breath. He had panted as Loki buried him deep. When he bottomed out another thunderclap sounded but Loki didn’t even notice. His head was thrown back and he was randomly stroking his own body. The need to feel was becoming overwhelming.  
Thor gently took those fluttering hands and placed them on his own chest. Loki leaned forward, emerald eyes blazing with lust. He dug his nails in slightly and started snapping his hips. Thor held his trembling thighs and arched back moaning.  
As Loki started moving quicker the storm matched his pace. The creaky bed was almost drowned out by the sounds of thunder, moaning, and the urgent sound of flesh hitting flesh.  
“Ah fuck Loki, I’m close!”  
“Fist my cock Thor. I need to come so badly.”  
Thor watched Loki’s hard cock slap against his belly and licked the palm of his hand. He fisted the ridged length and held his hand still. Loki used his motion to work them both. As his hips rocked forward he fucked himself into Thor’s rough hand. When he rocked backwards he bottomed out on Thor’s cock and felt it pull deep inside of himself.  
He started moaning and the moment he started yelling Thor’s name Thor lost it. The lightening flashed so brightly he had a negative of Loki, wearing the Stetson, seared into his brain. He screamed as he came deep and hard, his orgasm racing up from his balls. As he emptied himself inside of Loki’s tight ass he felt Loki clamp down tighter. Groaning he left bruises on Loki’s creamy thighs as he was milked dry.  
He didn’t notice the first splash of come streak up his neck and into his beard. He opened his eyes and saw Loki, arched back and glorious, in the throes of his own release. Thor watched the thick white lines paint across his chest and felt cleaned.  
Loki slowed and let out a shaky breath. He took off the hat and pushed his sweaty hair out of his face. He put the hat back on, tipped backed, and grinned down at his noble steed.  
“I’ve ridden ponies with more spirit.”  
In response, Thor simply bucked his hips and laughed as his still hard cock jabbed Loki’s sensitive prostate. He watched Loki wince, then smile.  
“Liar.”  
“Perhaps, but I won your hat honestly. I also conditioned your beard as a bonus.”  
“What? Ah, well. Impressive reach. Perhaps I could do it better?”  
“I’ll wager my new hat that you can’t.”  
Thor laughed and easily flipped them over. He kissed Loki, long and hard and ground his cock in even deeper. He grabbed the Stetson and put it back on his head. Wiping a hand across his chest he gathered up Loki’s release and coated Loki’s still hard cock with it.   
He slowly pulled his own cock free and crawled up that majestically long body. He kissed and licked that alabaster skin and left many lurid bruises and bite marks. Loki squirmed and moaned and wantonly writhed beneath his lover. When Thor was finally straddling Loki’s waist he sat up and tipped his hat back.  
“My turn to be the cowboy.”  
“Alright pardner, giddy up. Afterwards let’s have some more of that wonderful liquor and maybe a shower.”  
“You are going to need both. I’m going to wear you out and filthy you up.”  
“Promises promises. Let’s see if I can make you properly bow legged.”  
“Giddy up.”


End file.
